Abduction of the Century II
Things are getting worse and worse! Hunter Undugi looks worried. What on earth could happen? '-------------------------------------------------------------Time Limit: 5 days-----------------------------------------------------' Worried Undughi Part 1: Undugi seems to be worried about something. You've got to find out what's happenend. Perhaps you can be of some use. *Talk to Undughi Undughi is so shocked that he can't properly explain what has happened. The only thing you can do is to set out on a search for the lost treasure. : Reward: 50 , 150 The Chief's treasure Part 2: To start with, it would have been great to figure out what treasure is lost exactly, but Undugi is too stunned to tell anything. *Help friends 75 times *Pick 95 Petals on the Tree island *Find 12 dried out Leaves (Wilt leaves) from the Dried out Garden-Beds Collection You seem to have searched every leaf on the island. Perhaps the treasure is hiding somewhere else? : Reward: 5 , Revitalizers 4x4 Search is running on Part 3: It would have been faster to carry out the search, if you only knew what to look for. Perhaps you'll be lucky and you'll find the treasure. *Fish 85 times *Search out the Temple 105 times *Search C.O.'s Hut 126 times Great! Now you can be sure: not a single corner is left on the whole island. : Reward: 1000 , 6 Lemon Trees Demulcent for Tikki Part 4: It looks like the Chief's treasure is no trifle. You have to bring Undughi to senses so that he could finally tell what has happened. *Find 15 glasses of Carrot juice on your Island (Harvest time: 2 hours) *Find 15 Bananas with Chocolate (Harvest time: 7 mins) *Find 9 portions of Lemon mousse (Harvest time: 16 hours) Great! Nothing can calm Ticky down better than a square dinner! : Reward: 550 , Dynamite 4x4 What's happened? Part 5: A satiated Tikki is a calm Tikki! It is time to ask him questions about the incident. *Talk to Undughi Undughi has calmed down a little. Now it is clear where to look for precious Torry. : Reward: 50 , 150 Precious time Part 6: You've got to find precious Torry as fast as you can! Time is not on your side!. *Pick 68 orange Petals on the Tree Island (Harvest time: 3 hours) *Find 17 ancient Coins in the Temple *Find 12 Stopwatches from the Cheetah Collection (Feeding time: 3 hours) She is not here. But you can't stop searching! Think, where else can she be? : Reward: 100 , 3 Sugarcane juice Torry Part 7: This can't be true! Torry's turned out to be the beloved pet of Tikki's Chief! *Try to feed Torry 16 times (Hint: Torry will pop up at random, while feeding Animals or harvesting Crops or Trees. Even on Friends' Islands) *Find 12 boiled Corn ears on your Island(can be found while harvesting Corn. Harvest time: 12 hours) *Have 23 of Reed juice (buy for 1 or ask a Friend) Great! Mischievious Torry wants to play! : Reward: 1000 , Uncle Sam'spray The found loss Part 8: It looks like Torry wants to stay on your Island. You have to give the Chief something instead. *Find 15 empty Trunks in the Temple *Find 12 Monkey masks from the (on your Island) Monkey-on their-island Collection (Monkey Collection) (Feeding time:16 hours) *Find 19 Apricot halves from the Apricot Collection (Harvest time: 3 hours) Great! The Chief didn't want to let precious Torry go, but since it was her decision to stay on your island - let it be! : Reward: 7 , Taurean